Summer of 09'
by Castillo in the Middle
Summary: My Mom Takes me to a T-swift concert and it changed my life forever. I end up in her tour bus with candes, and new friends R&R!- Three parts to this
1. The concert, and Meet n Greet

This summer I was planning to do nothing as usual but my mom treated me to a Taylor Swift Concert with meet n greet included, honestly I couldn't say no common its Taylor swift were talking about here. Amway after the concert I waited back stage for her, the sign that said T-party. The meet n greet was fantastic! While she was coming up my way she said to me

"I heard you singing from the second row, you sing great! I was wondering if you wanted to go on tour with me for the rest of the summer"

"Uh sure! But let me ask my mom"

"Ok" Taylor swift while going to next person and she met and greeted her.

"She said yes but I need to back at the end of July so I could pick up uniform for the 7th grade"

"Ok ill give my number and from there you give your address and I will see you tomorrow by the way what's your name"

"Leslie, Leslie Castillo, you can call me les"

"Bye Leslie have a safe trip home" Taylor waved goodbye to me and I went home with a wide grin and Taylor's actual cell phone number

I was eager to call so I decide to call her in the morning and last night I had invited Johana over to my house, even though she thought taylor.s was annoying and she wasn't the biggest fan so she humored me and smiled.

It was 9:00 and I was already up, I was usually up by 9:30

"Hello?" I said

"Leslie? Hey this is your number?"

"Yea, I have my stuff ready, heres my address: 474 E 146th between Willis and broke ave

Ok?"

"Got it! Ok ill see you soon…bye"

"Bye" I was hyper and jumpy already. Tay was my role model and I felt truly blessed.

The door bell rang and I went to greet her.

"Hi Taylor" I said while trying being calm, my mom always said: always make a first good impression. I couldn't I was trembling.

"Hi Leslie!'' She hugged me "Why are you Trembling?"

"Uh-uh"

"You ok?"

"Yea, its just Im so happy that I tend to tremble"

"Ok well Ill put your bags in the bus and say goodbye to your mom"

"MMM k" I went upstairs to say good bye to my mom before I ran downstairs she said me:Good luck, have fun and do your best ok? I nodded and left downstairs.

"Hi" I said to the driver while getting on the tour bus

"Hi you are?"

"Leslie Castillo, Taylor's second backup singer right next to Liz" the guy was build, his hair was spiked up a bit and green eyes

"Cool" then Taylor got back on the bus

"I see you met Stephen"

"Yea" I said while looking around the bus, looking a little distant. It was silent

"Anyway" Taylor breaking the silence "I want you to meet the band" she with so much joy in her voice then she pointed to her band sitting, chatting, slipping on coke, cracking up and listing to music "Here is the whole band:  
**Grant Mickelson- Lead Guitar**  
**Elizabeth Huett- Backup vocalist**  
**Amos Heller- Bass**  
**Paul Sidoti- GuitarCaitlin Evanson- Fiddle**  
**Al Wilson- Drums and**  
**Ben Clark- Banjo"** she said loud enough to catch there attention.

"Hey Taylor whos the little girl next to you" Grant asked

"Im Leslie Castillo, you must be grant" I shook his hand

"Liz Huett, hey" she waved her hand at me

"She's cute!" Amos laughed "Im Amos Heller" he shook my hand

"Paul Sidoti, hey" I chuckled and moved on

"Caitlin Evanson" she shook my hand

"Hey, im Al Wilson and that's quite Ben or we sometimes call him Benny Clark"

"Cool, just like a guy I know, his name is Alex Rodriguez, he's quite when teachers are around but when teachers aren't around he's funny! "I smiled wide when I said funny because it reminded me of Sterling Pardo

"Alright Liz, Leslie is going to be working with you for the rest of the summer ok?"

"Yea sure, I remember when Caitlin was the new member"

"Yea whatever! You love working with Taylor, very entertaining and funny" Caitlin said

"Ok!" I sat down and took out my phone to call Johana, but I looked out the window and waved goodbye to my home with some tears coming down my checks and I whispered :Bye new York I love you like I love sterling, ill call Johana later its summer" I felt myself smile a little.

"Sooooo Taylor where were going first?" I asked

"Charlotte, North Carolina at the Verzion Amphitheater"

"Cool! Ive been to North Carolina before, I lived there for 2 years, I went for the fourth and fifth grade then over summer I went back to New York"

"Cool" Tay said , going over the tour dates then Caitlin and Liz came out with Ipod speakers, a big teddy bear and a basket filled peanut butter and chocolate candies

"Whoa this is sick!" I was amazed; I had new Ipod speakers, a cute teddy bear that I was going to name Samuel. K Roth or Sam Roth plus I had my two fave things peanut butter and chocolate!

Together! "Thanks Taylor and everyone! It means a lot thank you!" I put my phone in my pocket and hugged everyone.

"Welcome" they said together, then I felt my phone vibrating I looked it, smiled it was Jojo so I picked it up

"Hey I was going to call you later, what sup? Nothing you, on Taylor Swifts tour bus, dead serious, im not playing jojo! Fine you want proof fine, here Taylor swift herself, Tay talk to my friend Johana she doesn't believe that im on your tour bus she thinks I snuck in"

"Ok, hello? Hi Johana this is Taylor, Leslie wasn't lying, yea ok, here" Taylor hands her back her phone

"Told you ok ttyl "and they hung up then someone goes behind Taylor and covers her eyes

"Guess who?" said the mystery person

"Hmmm, Lena? My Patrick Dempsey? Drew seleey?"

"No it's me" he took away his hands and it was Taylor Launter "Hey"

"Taylor, how'd you get in?"

"Caitlin let me in when you went to talk to this lovely little teen, Leslie, I saw your bus and I went and hid, then came out when the time was right"

"come sit" the Taylor's sat next to each other in the booth and began signing Oh it is love ~ hellogoodbye

"Wow love at first sight huh?'

10 hours later by the ninth hour I was wake and everyone was sleeping, I slept most of the ride and I was fine

"Life is…" (As seen in fiction press-poetrylover3) I said quietly to myself and wrote it down in my poetry notebook

Life is anything

Life is everything

Life is like doge ball

Life can be interrupted

In different ways

Life is Courage

Life is pain, sadness, and

Doubt

Life is full of great friends

Anything and everything is

And can have life

Life is fearless but you

Jump anyway

Life has no limits, all

We see is a dim image

In the mirror

Life is like a beautiful garden

In the spring

Life is a gorgeous sunset in the

Evening sky or even a wonderful

Sunflower or rose

Life is a journey which we take a

Road that leads us somewhere better

Than where we are now

That's life is

Life is like the pouring rain it comes then

Goes and takes away the sun

Life is laughter and happiness

It heals the broken soul

Now that's life…………

Life is anything

Life is everything

But Life is what YOU

Think life is

I finish the poem by 11:00 which was the time we got there we had a concert the next day so we stayed at Casa de Castillo

"Wow beautiful home" Taylor.l whispered as he carried Liz and in set her in the room next to Caitlin's, then carried Taylor to the guest room. Paul, grant, Al and Ben came in also along with Stephen and Amos who was carrying Caitlin.

"Awww we have two gentle men, Amos and Taylor.l "

"Yea ok, guys here" I said while tossing blankets to them on the master bedroom the guys slept on the floor, Caitlin was in my room, Liz was in my brother's room and Taylor was in the guest room I slept in my parents olds bed.

* * *

**Ok i will have a part two to this ok? on word it said i had 17 pages for this story so i broke it up in two parts. R&R! **


	2. EvertythingNew Day and First Concert

*The Next Day………

"Lizzy"Amos whispered

"Hmmm"

"Its Amos, les is making breakfast"

"Ok…" Liz got up and followed Amos downstairs, then Caitlin, Paul, grant, Ben and al went downstairs right after all who was left to wake up were the taylors

Taylor.s must've been sleep walking because she was in taylor.l's arms, cuddling up more into his chest and he was warping his arms her more around her

"Tay and Taytay wake up!" I slightly shook them. They didn't move an inch.

"Taylor.l and .s please wake up, swifty wake up! You have a concert missy! Taylor.l you have to get up!"

"What?" taylor.s said rubbing her eyes

"Missy you have a concert remember at 3:00 and launter"

"Hmm" he woke up and rubbed his eyes, his deep brown orbs were filled of chocolate "Oh Hey morning Taylor how'd you get over here?"

"I don't know, sleepwalking probably"

"Guys go down and eat everyone is downstairs already!"

The Taylor go downstairs to eat.

"Man, I cook well" I was eating Scrambled eggs with cheese and ham in it, bacon, with some grapes on the table.

"You do" Amos said "How old are you?"

"13"

"Wow" Amos said surprised

"Yea" everyone finished and the two that were left were the Taylor's

"Common slowpokes!" I plugged in my Ipod to the stereo that was connected on the wall and began blasting "Whoa Oh!" By Forever the sickest kids. Then began washing the dishes

"I candy coat and cover everything, but im still hiding underneath" I sang while washing the plates, drying them and putting them away

"It's been a long time, it's been along time.

A thousand faces looking up at me,

Hands all pointing to the ceiling Oh what a feeling

I got friends in highly low places.

Im standing on post and im posted up

Can't afford to lose them

Ive got friends in highly low places

Ill go inside when I wanna party, grab a girl and dance

(Don't touch me) "

"Ok ms back singer, you sing really well" Taylor.l said

"Thanks," then I began singing angin till the song ended

Everyone was dressed and waiting in the bus for me and the Taylor's I was almost done

I was wearing an "_I heart werewolves_" t-shirt, Levi straight leg jeans, brand new black high-top converse, and my hair was in a headband. The Taylors commented on my shirt, they were fine with my immaturity.

I was done, all I had to do was pickup my Ipod, cell phone, flip camera, my poetry notebook and the book that Johana and I shared: Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater. I put all in a canvas bag that had Selena Gomez's and Taylor swift's face on it on the bottom it said "True friends are like roses that you treasure forever, Best friends for forever: Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift"

"Wow that's cute bag, Leslie where did you get?" taylor.s asked while putting on her shoes, grabbing her stuff and putting it in a purse

"Oh um my Friend Jasmine made it" then I slid on the railing then jumped off

"Am I fine?" Taylor.l asked

"Yes you are, mmm what are you wearing?"

"Calvin Klein, pure whoa oh!"

"Really?"

"Yea, why you'd buy it"

"For a special someone I know" he winks: Taylor

"Yo! Taylor its 2:00!"

"Coming!" she ran downstairs "Am I fine?" she lifted her neck towards Taylor.l

"Yea" I said

Taylor.l smelled her neck and closed his eyes "Wow, is that Vanilla by Death?"

"Ya, lets go!" we got n the bus and drove to the Verzion Amphitheater

Paul and grant were laughing and strumming their instruments: the guitar and lead guitar

Amos was talking to Liz and Caitlin and Amos was goofing with, the mic and fiddle

Ben and al were talking, and messing with each others instruments: the drums and the banjo.

While I was goofing along with the Taylor's then I went to Amos, Caitlin and Liz to goof off with them.

I leave the Taylor's two minutes and they start flirting but taylor.s ran upstate, grabbed her guitar and began playing,

You belong with me, white horse, breathe, superstar, jump then fall, untouchable, sparks fly, the other side of the door

then did some covers: the format, hellogoodbye and lady antebellum.

On the covers Liz and I took break.

"You-you ha-ha" I was dying of laughter, Amos pulled prank on Ben then Taylor.l picked me and spun me around

"2:34 guys back to work!" I said while I was in taylor.l's arms, and then he put me down

We were ready! I was nervous as hell and Taylor.l was sitting in soundboard

The crowd was filling in the seats, I looked outside and I was trembling with fear

"You're trembling" Liz pointed out

"I know"

"Taytay, pep talk stats" Liz said

"Ok les, listen you can do this!" she shook me lightly

"I CAN! Im in my schools Choir"

"Thank you! Hey what we starting with?"

"Fearless, Guys!" Taylor, Ben, Paul, grant, Liz, Caitlin, al and I formed into a circle praying that well have a good show for the rest of the night then we broke apart and chanted "Fearless!"

The band took there place, so did me and Liz. Taylor.l had a wide smile on his face when taylor.s came up the elevator; she looked gorgeous in her sliver sequined dress, with her boots. Taylor(launter) thought

"**_There's something 'bout the way_**  
****

**_The street looks when it's just rained_**

**_T_****_here's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to car_**  
****

**_And you know, I wanna ask you to dance right there_**

**_In the middle of the parking lot_**  
****

**_Y_****_eah. She waved at Taylor.l and winked at him _**

**_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know_**

**_I'm trying so hard, not to get caught up now_**  
****

**_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_**

**_Absent mindedly, making me want you _**

**_And I don't know how it gets better than this_**

**_You take my hand and drag me head first_**  
****

**_Fearless_**  
****

**_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_**  
****

**_In a storm, in my best dress_**  
****

**_Fearless _**

**_So baby drive slow, 'till we run outta road_**  
****

**_I_****_n this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here_**  
****

**_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_**  
****

**_In this moment now, capture it remember it _**

**_And I don't know how it gets better than this_**  
****

**_You take my hand and drag me head first_**  
****

**_Fearless_**  
****

**_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_**  
****

**_In a storm, in my best dress,_**  
****

**_Fearless _**

**_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_**  
****

**_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but_**  
****

**_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_**

**_It's the first kiss, it's flawless_**  
****

**_It's really something_**  
**_  
It's fearless _**

**_And I don't know how it gets better than this_**  
****

**_You take my hand and drag me head first_**  
****

**_Fearless_**

**_And I don't know why, but with you I would dance_**  
****

**_In a storm in my best dress_**  
****

**_Fearless_**

**_Uh oh and oh yea_**

**_'Man this fun I thought, honestly I wonder if taytay would invite me and Liz to actually sing on stage with her. She's amazing! Look at Taylor.l drooling over her, his mouth says he's not in love with swifty but I get from his eyes. Taylor pi laswift! Cute! Oh she's calling me!" _**

**_"How ya doing NC? Aright I want you welcome my new backup singer, she's your age, now please welcome: Leslie Castillo, she's fan but she's more than a fan she's a friend"_**

**_The crowd: Leslie! Leslie!_**

**_"Hey guys!" I waved to them then went back to my spot next to Liz._**

**_"Alright this one is about a boy who I love but he's in love with some else who doesn't give a care for him, I want you sing along, lead us al and Amos!"_**

**_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_**  
****

**_She's going off about something that you said_**  
****

**_She doesn't get your humor like I do _**

**_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_**  
****

**_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_**  
****

**_And she'll never know your story like I do _**

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_**  
****

**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_**  
****

**_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_**  
****

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time _**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**  
****

**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**  
****

**_you belong with me_**  
****

**_you belong with me _**

**_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_**  
****

**_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_**  
****

**_Laughing on the park bench Thinkin to myself_**  
****

**_Hey isn't this easy? _**

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_**  
****

**_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_**  
****

**_You say you find I know you better than that_**  
****

**_Hey, Watcha doing with a girl like that? _**

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_**  
****

**_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_**  
****

**_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_**  
****

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time _**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_**  
****

**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**  
****

**_You belong with me _**

**_standin by, waiting at your back door_**  
****

**_all this time how could you not know that?_**  
****

**_You belong with me_**  
****

**_You belong with me _**

**_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_**  
****

**_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_**

**_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_**

**_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me. _**

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_**

**_Been here all along so why can't you see?_**

**_You belong with me _**

**_Standing by or waiting at your back door_**  
****

**_All this time how could you not know that_**

**_You belong with me_**

**_You belong with me _**

**_Have you ever thought just maybe_**

**_You belong with me_**

**_You belong with me_**

"WHOO! Taylor I LOVE YOU!" Taylor.l shouted

she mouthed "I love you" and kept on struting and getting lost in her songs.

*After the concert........

"Wow your really good" taylor.l commented while he had his arm around me.

"Thanks, i thought you couldnt hear me?"

"Well did, and Taylor.s sure can strut like a model on the stage with her various outfits"

"I keep telling my freinds that You and Taylor.s can be models and actors"

"You think so?"

"Yea"

* * *

**ll will have another part to this-this, until your mine and just wanna be with you are the stories that i have most fun writing. Dont Worry Ch.8 for Just Wanna Be With You and Ch.2 For Unitl Your Mine are coming soon-maybe during summer. **

**Ch.8 i had already wiriten but my laptop had a vrius and my mom deleted it so i have to rewrite it. **

**Ch.2 im still writing it. **

**those are some reasons but theres one main reason: Finals are commin up in june and were preparing for them.**

**peace! **

**CITM**


End file.
